A Starry Rose Petal: An Amy x Starkiller story
by issislee80
Summary: Amy is shy wallflower, Starkiller is indifferent loner. They go to different schools, but one encounter could lead them to Romance. Could heartbreak occur?


Chapter 1. Amy Sorel

Hello there. I'm Amy Sorel daughter of a wealthy man: Raphael Sorel. I have a big sister: Viola Sorel. My personality is calm, shy, curious, and smart. I'm going to Soul Cailbur High. I'm a wallflower as you notice. I love my sister and dad, but my sister according to my dad is a little bit scary, but I don't believe it. My first day at Soul Cailbur High, I'm a little nerve whacked.

Viola: My little sister is growing up. Your going to have nice day for father.

Amy: What happens if I don't make any friends?

Viola: Who wouldn't want to be friends with my cutest little sister in the world?

Amy: Heehee! You can be so support, yet scary.

Viola: You probably heard that from father.

Amy: I'm ready to go to school now.

Viola: Hang on! -clips the last rose on- There!

Amy: Come to swhool with we?

Viola: Uggh fine! -carries Amy to school-

With Maxi,

Maxi: Hmm, I heard we got a new student today. Where is she?

Viola: Have a great day at school today, okay Amy?

Amy: -nods shyly- I will.

Maxi: -walks up- Hi there.

Viola: Hello. This is Amy who is my little sister. My name is Viola Sorel and yours?

Maxi: Maxi Auditore da Firenze. Stepbrother of Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

Amy: -shyly- Your his stepbrother?

Maxi: My mom got married into his family.

Ivy: Maxi, what is taking so long?

Maxi: Is Miss Amy attending this school?

Viola: Yes, she is. Amy have a wonderful day.

Amy: -nods shyly- Okay...

Viola leaves which made Amy bite her lip lightly. Maxi notice that Amy was very shy as did Ivy.

Ivy: Isabella "Ivy" Valentine.

Amy: -small smile- Amy Sorel.

Maxi: _Molto bene._

Amy: Excuse me...

Ivy: Maxi speaks Italian.

Maxi: _Sì, certamente._

Amy: May you please go back to English please?

Maxi: Alright. Time to show you, Miss Amy around! -grabs her hand and lead her down the ninth grade hall-

Ivy: Hey! Wait up! -quickly follows-

In the ninth grade hall,

Maxi: Here is your new Schedule for the rest of the nine weeks.

Amy: My homeroom is Mister Wilson.

Maxi: Which one?

Amy: Huh?

Maxi: There is Wade Wilson who is the funniest teacher in the ninth grade, but he is very serious about work method and our grades. There is Joseph Wilson who is know as the Terminator of grades little to no people pass his class. Ivy and I are lucky enough that Siegfried was his best student to help us.

Amy: I have Wade Wilson for Homeroom and Joseph Wilson for sixth period.

Ivy: Maxi, we should take her to Joseph Wilson first then Wade, okay?

Maxi: Ugh, worst teacher of my life.

Ivy: Give it rest, Maxi. -walks Any and Maxi down the hall-

Joseph: Ah, Maxi and Ivy the two who now blossoms. Who's the kid?

Maxi: How about I shove my foot...

Ivy: -use her left hand to cover Maxi's mouth- This is Miss Amy Sorel. Your new sixth period student. Go easy on her, Joseph.

Amy: -looks up and pouts- Viola's right. Everybody is taller than me.

Joseph: Viola Sorel, the teen who went on to college and skipped the tenth grade. My first girl student to be the best there is the best there was and the best there ever will be.

Viola: Amy -pants- you forgot your red lunchbox. -hands her lunchbox- Hello, Joseph. -waves-

Joseph: -nods-

Viola: Amy, father and I won't be here to pick you up today. One of the maid are.

Amy: I'm riding the bus instead...

Viola: Bus number is 350 second load.

Maxi: That is my and Eizo's bus. I'll make sure she gets home safely.

Time skip,

In the twelfth grade hallway,

Amy was walking to her fourth period when she slammed into Eizo Auditore da Firenze. She fell flat on her behind.

Eizo: _Stai bene? -_give her an open right hand-

Amy: Ummm... -takes hand-

Ezio: _E 'stata colpa mia. -_gives her sorrow eyes-

Amy: I forgive you, I guess?

Ezio takes out tablet and types 'E 'stata colpa mia. Sono profondamente dispiaciuto.'

Ezio's voice in English: It's my fault. I'm deeply sorry.

Amy: It's alright. -gives him a small smile-

Ezio types 'Lasciate che vi porti a termine fouth per favore.'

Ezio's voice in English: Let me take you to your fourth period please.

Amy: -nods and smile wider- Yes and Thank you.

Ezio types 'La vostra accoglienza, la signorina ...'

Ezio's voice in English: Your welcome, Miss...

Amy: Miss Amy Sorel.

Ezio smirks and they proceed walking to her fourth period.

Amy: Thank you, Mister Auditore da Firenze.

Ezio types 'La vostra accoglienza signorina Amy e come fai a saperlo il mio cognomen?'

Ezio's voice in Engilsh: Your welcome Miss Amy and how did you know my last name?

Amy: Maxi.

Ezio: -nods and waves- Ciao! -walks away-

Amy: Bye. -walks into class-

Jax: Your late, since Maxi told me about you, Miss Sorel take a seat by Tailm.

Tailm: Hi, my name is Tailm and you are?

Amy: Amy Sorel, nice to meet you.

Time skip,

"Second Load Bus Riders to the gym at this time!"

Maxi, Ezio, Cassandra, Sophitia, and Amy are walking toward the gym.

Ezio: Maxi, perché stiamo andando a prendere la signorina Amy a casa?

Maxi: Perché, la sorella Viola mi ha detto che Lil Amy qui non ha un giro.

Ezio: Vedo.

Maxi: Volentieri, che si fa, fratellastro!

Ezio: Il vostro così diverso dalla mia famiglia, ma hey, siete il mio fratellastro e il più giovane.

Maxi: Grazie mille!

Amy: I must thank you two.

Maxi: No problem!

Ezio: Non ti preoccupare.

Maxi: He said 'Don't worry about it.'.

Time skip,

"Bus #350 second load on the line."

Then they got dismiss and Maxi sat by Amy and Ezio was in front of them. The bus made it to their street.

Maxi: Ezio, mi prendo Amy a casa oggi e ci vediamo quando torno a casa, suona bene?

Ezio: Per me va bene. -walks the opposite direction-

Maxi: Let's get you home!

Darth: Ah, Maxwell! What a nice surprise!

Maxi: What do you want, Darwin?!

Darth: Whose your friend?

Amy saw the Mister Tall, Dark, and Sexy looking at her.

?: I'm getting involve in this. -walks away-

Maxi: Stay away from her. -picks Amy and growls while walking away-

With Maxi and Amy,

Amy: Um, Maxi are you okay?

Maxi: Chi cazzo si crede di essere sta ! Fanculo LUI !

Amy: -tugs on Maxi's white jacket- Hey, Maxi! Please calm down!

Maxi: Sorry about that! It just that Soul Cailbur High and Star Wars High have a long history rivalry ever since that day. -sets Amy on her feet-

Amy: What day?

Maxi: It's a long story. I'll tell you about it as soon as we reach your house.

They reached Amy's mansion in 25 minutes.

Maxi: -sighs- Can I come in, please?

Amy: -nods- Sure come in.

Maxi: Time to tell you everything that I heard and know of. Everything you know right now wasn't how it was before. The day I was talking about was the day that my ex-girlfriend Taki got raped by my best friend Luke. Everyone at our school had her about it when Darth showed at my school and that how the rivalry. Taki stopped going to school and became homeschooled and I hated myself for not protecting her from him and I hated that school. Ezio was there to help me and taught me how to keep my anger in a little bubble and I just lashed out on him, but he prevented my attacks in till my rage turned into sadness. I become mentally depressed and Ezio and Ivy notice it, so my birthday came up and they brought Taki back to school and I never became depressed again.

Amy: I'm sorry that you lost your love.

Maxi: She was my true love and now I don't know who I love.

Amy hugged Maxi and she felt sad for him to lose the true love. 'I wonder if they love each than life itself.' Amy thought as she released Maxi and looked up. Maxi had warm smile on his face. Amy smiled lightly at him.

Maxi: I guess it time for me to leave, hm?

Amy: Um, yeah. I'll see you around, Maxi.

Maxi: Some of my friends call me Max.

Amy: Bye, Maxi!

Maxi: Later. -walks out her door-

'Who was that guy? He's so wow!' She thought dreamily.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. Starkiller<p>

Hn, names Starkiller. I don't feel like explain myself. My personality quiet, cold, emoish, agrronted, shady, and indifferent. I'm loner and going to Star Wars High. I have little brother names Austin and her older sister Violet. Violet's hair color is dark brown and Austin is dirty blonde. My dad is in the army and mom is a big question mark. I really don't know about her. Sad right, but I really don't give a damn about it.

Violet: My wittle brothers are going to swhool.

Star: Shut the fuck up!

Austin: Don't cuss around me.

Star: Whatever.

Violet: Have a nice day at school!

Star: -flicks her off- Go to hell already! -walks away-

Austin: Bye, big bro!

At Star Wars High,

Luke: Hello, you must be Starkiller, right? -try to give him a handshake-

Star: -pulls his hand away- Yes, that's my name.

Luke: Okay, not people person.

Star: Yeah, sure believe that.

Starkiller walked to his homeroom and sat their with a bored look on his face and a scowl.

Time skip,

In the twelfth grade,

Star was walking down twelfth grade and had a head-on with Darth.

Star: Watch where the hell your going!

Darth: Shut the fuck up! -walks away-

Star: Somehow prefer you over Luke! -stomped away-

Darth: Wha?

Darth looks back to see Starkiller gone.

Darth: I think need to ah, never mind! -stalks away-

Time skip,

With Starkiller,

Starkiller is walking to gym by himself. His bus number is 367 second load.

"Bus number 367 second load to bus loading area."

Time skip,

Darth and Starkiller are walking to Darth home is when they see Amy and Maxi.

Darth: Hello, Maxwell.

Maxwell: What do you want, Darwin?

Darth: Whose your friend?

Star: I'm not getting involve in this.

Starkiller was staring at Miss Short, Cute, and Innocent.

Maxwell: Stay away from her! -picks up Amy while growling and walking away-

Starkiller felt pang of jealous as he walked away from the scene and went home.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. Ice cream<p>

Tuesday afternoon,

Starkiller and Amy both finish school and had money and are going to the Lucile's ice parlor.

Amy heard footsteps behind and looked back.

Amy: Oh, hello.

Star: Hey.

Amy: Um, who are you?

Star: Starkiller and you are?

Amy: Amy Sorel. Where are you going?

Star: -smirks- Do you like me or something?

Amy: No, no, no. I was just wondering.

Star: To Lucile's ice cream parlor, why?

Amy: That's where I'm going.

Star: You want to go together?

Amy: Um, sure why not.

Starkiller walks up to Amy and proceed with her. They talked and got to know each other better.

Star: So why did you noted me as Mister Tall, Dark, and Sexy?

Amy: I said 'Mister Tall, Dark, and Cool.' Not sexy.

Star: Suuure you did.

Amy: Here we are. -walks in-

Star: Wait for me. -follows in-

In ice cream parlor,

Sawn: Hey, Star and Amy.

Star: Hey, Sawn. Can I get uh.. Oh do you want to order first? -glace down at Amy-

Amy: Sure. Can I get a Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, please?

Star: That's my favorite. Can I get the same?

Sawn: Uh-Oh, this is the last scoop, you have to share it, sound okay?

Star and Amy: -blush pink- U-um, s-s-s-sure.

Sawn: Here's your spoons. -hands them both a spoon-

They walked to table by the counter. They blushed and Amy looked at her feet while Starkiller looked away. Amy took the first scoop and then Starkiller and then Amy then Satkiller in till there was the last scoop.

Star: You have if you want.

Amy: No, no. It's yours.

Adults: Awwwwwww, they're so cute together! I know right!

Starkiller and Amy blushed red and looked away from each other. Starkiller wanted to kill himself while Amy just wanted to get out of here.

Amy: It's yo...

Starkiller had the last scoop on his spoon and fed it to Amy. He looked away possible with a deep blush on his face and muttered a sorry. Amy had red and shocked face and mumbles a It's okay.

Adults: Soooooooo cute!

Starkiller and Amy got out of there before they died of embarrassment. They ran in the opposite the direction of their house in till it started to rain and hid under a tree.

Star: Damn, I hate when this happens.

Amy: Yeah. Brrr! -hugs herself for warmth-

Star: -hugged her and blushed bright red- Your cold right and we s-s-stuck h-h-here.

Amy: -blushed bright red- T-thank y-y-you.

Star: Y-your w-w-welcome.

Starkiller handed Amy his shirt that has the words Like a Boss.

Star: Use this to cover your head and we run into rain, got it?

Amy: Aren't you cold?

Star: Don't worry about it. Ready?

Amy: I guess.

Star: -lifts her up and runs into the rain- Hell, this is so fucking cold!

Amy: You need your um shirt.

Star: Don't worry about it!

They made it to Amy's home first.

Amy: Here your shirt. -notice his redden face- Your sick. Come in here. -drags him inside-

Raphael: Amy, what are you doing out of this house and who is this?

Amy: Father, this Starkiller and I went get some ice cream.

Raphael: Lucille's?

Amy: -nods- Yes.

Star: -muffles a sneeze- Sorry about that.

Viola: Daddy, who's that!?

Amy: Where's the medicine?

Raphael: Here it is! -hands her the bottles-

Amy: Follow me. -grabs his wrist and leads him upstairs-

Star: -muffles a sneeze- I'm so cold. -hugs himself-

Amy: Here we are. -leads him to the guestroom-

Starkiller takes some morning medicine and he had bad taste in his mouth and almost gagged. Amy handed him some water and he drunk it.

Star: Thanks! -muffles a coughs-

Amy: Ah. -holds the Cherry bottle to his mouth-

Star: Ah.

She sprays it in and he pounds his chest.

Amy: Sorry.

Outside the door,

Viola and Raphael are listening in on their conversion. 'That morning is strong and leave a bad taste.' Starkiller said. 'Hey, it's for your own good. Don't you wanna feel better?' Amy said. 'Hn, I guess so.' Starkiller said. 'That's good.' Amy said. 'What's up with rivalry at school and stuff?' Starkiller asked unsurely. 'Maxi say something about his ex-girlfriend being raped by some guy name Luke who was his best friend.' Amy said truthfully. 'I knew something was off about that guy.' Starkiller said indifferently. 'I haven't met him, but Maxi say that our schools weren't always like this and they were like best friend or something like that?' Amy answered unsurely.

Inside the room,

Star: I guess this has to stop like the feud between our school.

Amy: I know...

Star: I don't care about this rivalry and I think your closest friend I got that's from different school.

Amy: Yes, I care about you, too.

Star: I'm tired. Can I never mind...

Starkiller takes some nighttime medicine and falls asleep. He wakes up an hour later and checks the time it's 10:30 p.m. He notice that Amy was sitting in chair and he heard light snores coming from her. He shook her lightly awake and she woke up with a hm.

Amy: -yawned- Your awake.

Star: -yawned- Yeah and looks like the rain come down to drizzles. -points toward the window-

Amy: -gloomily- I guess you can go home now.

Star kiss her cheek and put on his shirt and exited the room leaving a redden Amy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4. Just a kiss on your lips<p>

Wednesday morning,

Maxi: You like a Star Eyes?!

Amy: Yeah...

Maxi: Just hope he isn't like Darwin and Luke!

Amy: He's really sweet!

Maxi: -smiles warmly- I won't let a rivalry get to my head and hurt you, Ames.

Amy: Ames?

Maxi: My nickname for ya!

Amy: Thanks for not going against me!

Maxi: Tu sei il mio migliore amico ragazza.

Amy: Ummm?

Maxi: You are my best gal pal!

Amy: Maxi, do you think Ivy could be the one you love?

Maxi: Well, we have a good time together and we always hang out and she was my first kiss, so I don't know.

Amy: Maxi, when did you meet her?

Maxi: Third grade...Oh my... I'm in love with Ivy. Questo pazzo ..

Amy: You know her, since the third grade and you haven't admit to her!

Maxi: Nope. I need to tell her in private that's why.

With Starkiller,

Violet: Your not going to school today.

Star: I am. Just later in the afternoon.

Violet: No, your going now!

Star: UGH! That's why your a Daddy Girl! -walks upstairs-

Austin: Will I ever be like that?

Violet: With you, maybe. With Star, he either likes someone or we're getting on his nerves.

Austin: The second one! -big thumbs-up-

Violet: This is why I hope you'll be my favorite. -smiles warmly-

With Starkiller,

'Something wrong with me is it because of my family? No, no not them this time. Is it because of sweet, cute and oh so adorable Amy? Wait did I just think that!? I need some sleep!'He thought as he flops on the bed slowly falling asleep.

In Starkiller's dream,

Star: Where am I?

Dream Amy: Hey, Starkiller.

Star: What are you...

Dream Amy kissed and Starkiller kissed her back in till he woke up with red blush on his face.

Outside Starkiller's dream,

Star: Going school will take my mind off of oh so cute Amy. -realize what he said- I got stop my mouth from saying that.

Time skip,

Afternoon with Amy and Starkiller,

Amy was walking to the store for some cookies and dinner and Starkiller was buying snacks, dinner and candies for his what he call little kids which are Violet and Austin.

Star: We meet again.

Amy: Yes, we did. -tried to reach for Chocolate Fudge cookies, but fails-

Star: -chuckles and grabs it for her- Here you go. -hands her Chocolate Fudge cookies-

Amy: Thanks. -pouts- Curse my short height!

Star: -thinks- Can you be any more adorable? -smirks- Hey, you wanna hang out in the park today?

Amy: Sounds like fun, but where am I going to put the food?

Star: In my car...

Amy: Where was car yesterday?

Star: I prefer walking then driving.

Time skip,

At the park,

Amy sat in the swing while Starkiller just stand next to her watching younger kids play.

Amy: This is nice...

Star: Hn, yeah like it when I come here. So peaceful.

Amy: How? Their are kids here?

Star: Yeah, but they take my mind off things.

Amy: I guess.

Star kiss her forehead whispered 'Your so cute.' in her ear. Amy's face redden and look up at him. 'What? You are!' Starkiller said huskily. Amy face gotten redden passing moment. Starkiller lifted her so he could carry her home. Before he could do that he kissed which made her kiss back with pure love then knew they are in love, but it was secret to them and Maxi. Starkiller realized what did and set her on the ground and ran away from her to his car.

With Starkiller,

Star: No, I didn't kiss her. That was just an illusion right? -realized something- I gotten make more friends.

Amy sat next to Starkiller with a redden face.

Star: I um I uh...

Amy: We um I uh... should get going...

Star: Yeah, I'll drive you home.

Time skip,

Amy and Starkiller are carrying her grocery in her kitchen.

"..."

Star: Sooooo...

Amy: Sooooo...

"..."

Star: Uh... I guess I should leave...

Amy: -nods and looks up- Bye Star...

Starkiller looked down and gave her a weak smile. Amy blushed pink and gave a small smile.

Star: Bye, my rose. -walks out-

* * *

><p>Chapter 5. Meeting Maxi and Ivy.<p>

Thursday afternoon,

With Maxi, Ivy and Amy,

Maxi: You serious?! We're actually going to meet him!

Amy: Yes...

Ivy and Maxi: THIS IS HUGE!

Amy: -frowns- Shhhhh! Keep on the Down Low please.

Maxi: We're sorry after we got together. We aren't except to meet him this soon.

Starkiller walked up to Maxi's house and notice Ivy and Maxwell.

Star: Who are you two?

Maxi: My name is Maxi Auditore da Firenze. That's my girlfriend Ivy.

Ivy: Hey there.

Star: -nods- Names Starkiller.

Ezio: Maxi , che è nel nostro soggiorno ?

Maxi: Amy fidanzato Starkiller o Star in breve.

Star: What did he say?

Amy: Maxi speaks Italian.

Star: I see. So that person was Ezio Auditore da Firenze?

Ivy: Maxi is Ezio's stepbrother.

Maxi: Cosa vuol dire che sono supponiamo di aiutare papà ?

Ezio: Quello che ho detto !

Maxi: Ugh , bene ...

Ezio: Buona .

Maxi: I have to help dad out with painting the shed. -walks to backyard-

Ezio: Provo così difficile ragionare con lui . -smiles softly-

Maxi: -smirks- Il vostro un buon fratellastro.

Ezio: So che .

Maxi: -nods- Pensi che papà sta sai vecchio ? -walks to father-

Dante: Maxi , si può dipingere la porta d'ingresso ?

Maxi: Sì , papà . Si tratta di Amy e il suo _fidanzato_ !

Dante: Si dovrebbe parlare , dormiglione ! Alway stanco !

Maxi: Papà ! Non me che chiami !

Dante: -laughs- Tu e tua madre siete stesso !

Maxi: -pouts- Perché non può Ezio fare questo , papà! Troppo lavoro !

Dante: Your so lazy sometimes, lazy-boy.

Maxi: I'm painting, I'm painting, I'm painting! -paints the front door Sapphire Blue while getting some paint on Ivy-

Ivy: Maxi! -try to wipe the paint off her pants-

Maxi: -chuckles slyly- **Sorry, Ivy!**

Ivy splatter some paint on his back.

Maxi: -pouts- That's cold, Valentine...

Dante: -chuckles slightly and looks at Starkiller and Amy sitting on the swing bench- So young and innocent. -paints the rest of shed Sapphire Blue-

Maxi: Get back here, Ivy!

Amy: What happen?

Maxi: Oh, this -points to the painted blue body- We sorta got out of hand. -chuckles-

Ashley: I'm home!

Maxi: Mom!

Ashley: Maxi!

Maxi: Ivy and I splatter some paint on ourselves.

Ashley: You two in shower! No sexual things!

Maxi: Yes, mom! -drags Ivy inside- Mom, the two here are Amy and Starkiller!

Ashley: Ashley Auditore da Firenze.

Star: Starkiller...

Amy: Amy Sorel...

Ashley: Dante, what are we going do with those three?

Dante: I don't know, sunshine. What can we do?

Ashley: Boarding school?

Dante: I don't think so...

Ashley: -huffs, but pouts- I think your right.

Dante: Hey, sunshine! We are going out tonight! That means Ezio is watching over them.

Ezio: Padre , io non voglio avere vegliare su di loro . Voglio prendere un gelato .

Dante: Si deve ! La tua matrigna e io stiamo andando a quel nuovo ristorante stasera .

Ezio: Ugh , il padre che non è giusto per me ! Maxi è abbastanza grande per prendersi cura di se stesso !

Dante: Sì , si può andare a prendere il gelato e si può stare fuori , ma torneremo quando torniamo .

Ezio: Sì , grazie padre ! -grabs a ten dollar bill and runs out the door-

Dante: The things I do for our children.

Time skip,

The Auditore da Firenze parents are at restaurant while Ezio at the ice cream parlor. Let's see what Maxi and Ivy are doing the bathroom.

(Lemon Time)

Maxi: Ivy... Ezio outta the house and so our my parents. -kissed her wet shoulder-

Ivy: I know, but Maxi your mom...

Maxi: Ivy, please don't tease me... -grabs her waist and pulls her in to him- Please don't make me beg. -licks her neck-

Ivy: Maxi... What happens if Ezio comes back?

Maxi: Shh, don't ruin my mood..

Maxi lifted Ivy off ground and started licking her neck. He caress her thighs before taking her into his master bedroom. He licked her pussy making her moan in pleasure. It was Maxi's time to tease her when he stopped she whined out Maxi and gave her puppy-eyed look. He shook his head and told her he'll be back as he put his boxers and left the room which made Ivy pouted. He was looking for chocolate syrup, but there wasn't none. He mentally growled in frustration and saw the Red Jello cups and smirked with glint in his eyes as he grabbed all of them and ran upstairs. He saw Ivy with the same pout look. He had spoon in his left hand and two jello cups in right hand. He scooped one of them and put the cold jello on her left breast and she shivered. Maxi add the last scoop before sucking it off and sucking Ivy's breast while fucking her. Her moans were become more like a call to Maxi to be more faster. He kissed her lips, so she could moan in his mouth. She was getting closer to her climax and Maxi knew that and that why he use lips to cover her. She had reached her climax, so she screamed into Maxi's mouth. They were exhausted and wanted more and decided that was enough for today.

(Lemon Time Over)

With Starkiller and Amy,

Star: -kissed her forehead- So, what do you want to do?

Amy: -taps her chin- I don't know.

Star: Rose, how about we take a walk around?

Amy: I don't feel like it. Want to watch TV?

Star: Fine with me. -stands up and staggered a bit-

Amy: You okay?

Star: One of my legs must of fell asleep.

Amy: Oh...

Starkiller picks up Amy and carried inside to watch TV. They were watching Tira's Life rated M for mature.

Maxi: Hey, guys. Oh, your watching that new Series Tira's Life!

Star: Yes..

Amy: I heard it was interesting, so I wanted to see it.

Star: -sniffs Amy then air- Why are you aroused?

Maxi: I um... -hears the door open- Ezio, your back and with ice cream, aww... You got plain vanilla...

Ezio: Maxi , si sente odore eccitato . Hai fatto sesso , non hai ...

Maxi: Non dirlo a mamma ! Io accattonaggio di non !

Ezio: -warning glare- Non lo farò . Finché mi prometti di non farlo di nuovo , Maxi .

Maxi: -smile widely- Io possiedo uno . -wraps his arm around Ezio's neck-

Star: Hmm, fix your hair...

Maxi: My hair! -looks into mirror-

Ezio covers his ears as did Amy and Starkiller and heard muffle screams.

Maxi: You can uncover them.

The three uncover their ears.

Maxi: Sorry about that.

Ezio shrugged and walked into kitchen and put the ice cream down before heading outside. Starkiller kissed Amy's cheek with a light blush on his face. Amy's face redden and looked at Starkiller with a small smile that made his face redden.

Ivy: Hi..

Maxi: They know...

Ivy: Oh...

Star: -nods mutely-

Amy: -sighs-

Ivy: I got to go.

Maxi: Aww, what? I was hoping for round 2..

Ivy: -smirks sexily- Maybe next time..

Maxi: -pouts sexily- Fine, but I'll be waiting...

Ezio: Ottenere una stanza !

Maxi: Il tuo solo geloso , fratellastro .

Ezio: Nel tuo sogno !

Maxi: I miei sogni sono pieni di me e Ivy cazzo . E tu ?

Ezio: The world would be better without you.

Amy: You speak English!?

Ezio: Sì , ma non molto buono.

Maxi: He say 'Yes, but not that good.'.

Amy: Ah, yes.

Ezio: Ma , seriamente Maxi ... Prendi una stanza per favore !

Maxi: Gelosamente , fratellastro .

Ezio: Bastardo...

Maxi: -wraps his arm around Ezio's neck- Ti amo troppo , fratellastro .

Ezio: Qualunque cosa , fratellastro più giovane .

Maxi: Sapevo che mi tessevi . Voglio dire . Sapevo che mi ami .

Ezio rolled his eyes and went upstairs. Maxi just frowned at his stepbrother. Starkiller mentally groaned at their behavior. Amy looked rather confused.

Maxi: -pouts- Quindi significa per me .

Star: Um, Maxi.

Maxi: Yes.

Amy: We're going to go as well.

Maxi: Later...

* * *

><p>Chapter 6. Lost you in a dream<p>

Time Skip to 3 days,

Starkiller was at the Mary's Ring shop. He was buying a ring for a His Rose. May held out a ring that 18 diamonds in it. It was dazzling and he described rose like that. It was too much money, but he a lot do to his Aunt Kat sending him money for a special day and that day was today.

With Amy,

Luke: Hello, Miss Amy. Starkiller sent me to get you.

Amy: Who are you?

Luke: I'm Slade, but call me Matt.

Amy: You look like I know you from somewhere, but I can't remember where. Oh well.

Luke or "Slade" takes her to his blue car and she gets in. He drives pass two red lights and quickly got out of the car and letting Amy get hit by a drunk driver.

With Maxi and Ivy,

Maxi: I'm getting very worried about Amy.

Ivy: Me, too.

Star: Hey, guys...Where is my ro...

'Ring!'

"Hello."

"Maxi, Luke got Amy ran over!"

"WHAT!"

"I don't have time to explain! Please get you, Star, and Ivy here! This Siegfried by the way. HURRY!"

"We're on our way!"

Maxi hung up the phone.

Maxi: Amy has been ran over.

Time skip,

Starkiller held Amy closer to him that anyone. He didn't care if blood was everywhere on him. He just wanted to hold her close and never let go.

Maxi: Starkiller...

Star: Maxi, it's my fault if I was there she wouldn't...

Maxi: I know. I know..

Ivy: Starkiller.

Star: It's not fair for me to be apart from her. She understood everything of me. I loved that about her. I loved every little things about her and she felt some of the same way of me.

Maxi's face stung with tears, because he knew Starkiller wouldn't. A tear drop felt off of Starkiller's face and landed on Amy lifeless body which send everything back to a day before.

Outside the dream,

Starkiller woke up with sweat down his face and he looked at the time which read 2:00 in the morning. 'I'm going back to sleep anytime soon. Amy... Are you okay?' Starkiller thought as he went downstairs to make breakfast and watch TV.

With Amy,

Amy woke scared and tears stinging her face. She looked at the time which showed 2:00 in the morning. 'What is this all about? I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon.' Amy thought as she went downstairs to fix breakfast and read a book.

With Maxi,

Maxi: What the hell was that all about? Qualcosa di brutto sta per accadere , Ames !

Ezio: Maxi , dobbiamo evitare che questo succeda!

Maxi: Come è possibile ? Stella propone di Amy?

Ezio nodded and went downstairs to make breakfast and discuss what he and Maxi are going to about this. Maxi went to brush his teeth and fix his hair.

With Ivy,

Ivy woke up she felt her heart leapt to throat. She was breathing heavy and felt scared for Amy.

Ivy: I'll go make breakfast for dad.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7. I'm not going to lose you so easy.<p>

Maxi, Ezio, Ivy, Amy and Starkiller been spending more time together if some people here considered them family or more. Maxi kept looking down at Amy to make sure she safe. 'What does this dream mean? They thought, but Ezio thought in Italian. They were to deep in thought when someone yelled Hey to them.

Maxi: Huh? -looks back-

It was Starkiller's ex girlfriend Juno.

Juno: Hey, guys!

Starkiller looked at Juno, Maxi just waved as did Eizo, Ivy smiled, and Amy held on to Starkiller's had which made him blush dash of pink and looked at Amy.

Juno: So why didn't you guys say hey back?

Starkiller shurgged and Juno nodded slightly frowned.

Ivy: What's wrong?

Juno: Well, I just saw you guys and I had this weird dream about -points at Amy- her dying, so I wanted to find you guys since you were always together.

Maxi: -scowls- Do you know what was about?

Juno snakes her head warily.

Juno: I thought you knew.

Starkiller slumped down in disappointment as Amy held tighter. Ezio scowled a famous scowl to Maxi. Maxi frowned at his stepbrother mood as Ezio sighed in disappointment as did Juno. Ivy looks at Maxi.

Ivy: Wait, didn't Luke go to that person who is control him?

Maxi: Yes, the word was -see Luke passing by- Happily.

Luke fell to ground in really bad headache.

Maxi: Luke?

Luke: Maxi, how did I get here?

Maxi: You went to a...

Darth: Blasted it!

Luke: Big Bro, what's going on?

Darth: Nothing! Nothing at all!

Maxi: YOU! YOU...DID THIS! TO MY BEST FRIEND! -tries to attack Darth, but gets hold back by Ezio, Ivy, and Luke-

Ivy: Resist Maxi!

Ezio: Maxi , cerca di non ucciderlo !

Luke: Maxi, hold anger!

Maxi: LET ME GO! -try to squirms out of their grips- DAMN, GUYS! YOU GOT HELL OF GRIP! Accidenti , ragazzi ! Hai un inferno di una presa !

Luke, Ivy, and Ezio: WE KNOW! Lo sappiamo !

Starkiller and Amy look at each other and shrugged. Starkiller is going to confront Darth.

Star: WHY!

Darth: -looks the other direction-

Luke, Maxi, Ivy, and Ezio: ...

Amy: What did I do so wrong?

Darth: It started when your father cancels his account with Yoda even after his death and I promise revenge to for him. So, I thought by getting rid of you he would feel my pain.

Luke: And you use me to do it?

Darth nodded honestly.

Luke: Darth, even through your my big brother and I will always love like a brother would. Maybe he wanted you to take over. Thought of that?

Darth smacked himself on the side of his face.

Luke: I guess not! -laughs at Darth-

Darth: I guess I wasn't thinking.

Luke: Darth, I understand. Your usually the calm, laidback, smart, and tough big brother. Your mind became up and down the walls. You couldn't think correctly.

Darth: Are you calling me stupid?!

Luke: Ummmm, maybe.

Darth: You idiot!

Luke: AAAAAAAAAAH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! -runs away-

Darth: DON'T RUN IN THE STREET! -runs after him-

Maxi: -laughs- Man, I miss this type of stuff.

* * *

><p>The Rose and Star stayed together and lives have gotten better each day with the support of everyone and the school became requited with each other.<p>

Starkiller: I like the ending.

Amy: Me, too.

Kilik: It was so inspiring...

Maxi: Seriously?

Kilik: -pouts- But it was!

Luke: Isn't Darth my father?

Maxi: YOUR HIS SON!

Starkiller, and Kilik: WTF!

Amy: BYE, READERS!


End file.
